Not a business
by XxXxhinoru14xXxX
Summary: ...It’s not easy to be a leader, and it's not all what I have to care about. Our main objetive is now to be the best on this. Troubles?...always! And he... just doesn't help!... Nejiten!... and others. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody this is my new fanfic. Today Hinata is going to tell the disclaimer.

Hinata: H14 doesn't own Naruto, but she wishes.

H14: You're right. Do you think I will someday?

Hinata: Hm... better start this chapter...

H14: Hey!!! Come back!!! ...Well, let's start.

…..Chapter 1!!!……………………………………………………………………………

Tenten's POV 

" Got anything new Hinata" I said looking at the laptop.

" Nothing yet" Hinata said typing something on the computer.

" Take a break, you've worked a lot for today, Sakura will take you place" she was reading a magazine.

" Meh?" She said. God!, this lazy people.

" Off course you! Come here, Hinata will tell you what to do" Hinata nodded.

" Look, these are the names of the people we have already identified, we need to get more proves" She said pointing at the screen.

" Hai, we have this short list, but it's really helpful. For the moment, we now that Naruto and Kiba are thieves. This guys are the ones in charge to steal evidences and very important stuff and information. Our senseis we all know that they are cops. Ino is our spy in there. And then, all of us, cheaters and hackers. This are the three main groups people ask to solve many problems, important what we can call missions, and or crimes." I explained. I'm the better in here, that's why you can call me "The Leader". But people just call me Tenten.

" Hm, Tenten?" Sakura said with a weak smile.

" I think we already know that, I was talking about what I'm suppose to do today" This people don't worth my work.

" Oh, hm, gather more information about them, look for what they are doing… and you know, find more information." She nodded.

It's not easy to be a leader. Now we have to do all this because those cops and thieves are always getting in our way. We are in a boarding school, but it acts like a college. We work here, apart from being a cheater. Life here it's that way, many of us have a life like this since they graduate from elementary school, this is my case. The others in the team of cheaters and hackers are Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Sasuke, Kankuro, and the new one, Hyuga Neji. He's such a bastard, just like Sasuke, glaring all the time, he's really…erm, anyway, back on the topic.

I live with Shino and Ino. The Yamanaka and Aburame are very close families, that's why Shino it's with us, because if you don't have any relatives you have to live with people of your same sex.

Sakura live with Naruto and Kiba. Naruto is Sakura's brother. Her parents adopted him when he was 4. Kiba is their cousin.

Hinata live with Neji, her cousin and Sasuke, her step-brother. I've always wonder how can she deal with them all time. Can you imagine? Nothing to talk about, bored all time and one-word conversations. Poor Hina. Hinata's father married Sasuke's mother days before she died. Hinata's mother died in her sister's birth, and Sasuke's parents got separated when he was 5.

The others in our dorm are the siblings from Suna: Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Then Shikamaru, Rock Lee and Choji. In another room, Itachi, Sai and Deidara. If you wonder what I'm doing right now, I'm staring to the roof in my bed. But it's good, I'm tired, Sakura is working, and Hinata…

KNOCK KNOCK

" Come in!" Sakura yelled. A cheerful spiky blond entered.

" Hi sis!!!, Hi Tenten!!!" Here he comes again, it's almost unbelievable that he can be a thief.

"Hi Naruto!" Sakura wave

"Hi Naruto, 'freak' what's up?"

" I've came for –

Hinata walked out of the dressing room. She was wearing a purple skirt, black tights and a beautiful light blue shirt. She looks awesome.

" You look amazing Hinata chan" he said smiling. She blushed. She always do that.

" T- thanks Naruto kun"

" Let's go!" He said.

What the hell is this girl thinking. She already knows that he's a thief. Maybe he just wanna get some information. I mean, Sakura has to be careful, but Hinata, she's so innocent, so… Hinata.

" What are YOU doing, Hyuga Hinata?!" I jumped out of my bed.

" I- I'm going for some ramen with Naruto, we need to do our homework" she said nervously

" Ha, ha, ha…. Yeah, off course. Naruto, give us a minute" I said grabbing her hand.

" Hai, I'll be waiting outside" He got out quickly. I guess I've scared him too.

" Tenten, come on!, I know Naruto, and believe me, he hasn't any idea about what we are." Sakura said

" Oh really?! Hinata, STOP FLIRTING WITH THE ENEMY! Homework, huh."

"B- But it's true!!!, I wont tell him anything."

What do you think? Should I believe Hinata?

" Tenten… we know she like him, she's our friend" Sakura said

" Hey, I don't li- Sakura and I cut her

" Sure"

" Well ok, go" I said. Then I know I'll tell them ' I've told ya!'

" Thanks big boss!, I- I mean Tenten"

" What did you said Hinata?!!" I grabbed some of my shurikens from nowhere

" Run Hina!" Sakura said. Hinata grabbed her bag and some notebooks and got out almost running. After all, she was really doing her homework. Ino and Shino entered.

" What was that?! Ino asked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

" Hinata!, What happened?!, why are we running?" Naruto asked

" Tenten is crazy"

"Hey! I heard you Hyuga"

" Oh…. Run!" Naruto said

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

" Tenten, It's your time to work on the jewelry shop" Shino said. I almost forgot, Yes I work in there, same as Gaara and NEJI. I hope today I don't have to work with him.

" Stop daydreaming, you're late!!!" Ino said

" Yes I think Neji is the only one helping, and today there are many costumers"

No... please... not him!!! Why I hate him this much?!

………………………End!!!……………………………………………………………

H14: Ok, this was all for chapter 1.

Hinata: Please read and review.

H14: I will need some help with the pairings. All ideas welcome... Hey!!!, Hinata is here!!!

Hinata: Thanks for reading...,hm, bye!!!

H14: ...Anyway.Thanks!!!


	2. The reason I hate him: he's just like me

Chapter 2!!! I will like to thank Hinata of the Waterfall for her review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I think Hinata does.

Naruto: what?!

Hinata: faints

H14: Hm, nothing. Anyway, I don't own Naruto.

….. Chapter 2!!!…………………………………………………………………………

" Tenten?!" Sakura said

" What?"

" Go"

" Don't want to"

" You have to" I glared at her, then grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

I don't really know why I hate him so much.

_Flashback_

"_Hyuga Neji "I said_

"_Hn"_

"_Ok guys, now he will be part of our team"_

"_Welcome to the dark side dude" Kankuro said_

"_Well, this is the information we have, not much but still important. And this are the missions that we have done recently" I handed him some papers_

"_I think we should make something more helpful, this is kinda useless"_

"_Excuse me, but you are new here, you can't tell us what to do" Everybody widened their eyes._

"_I guess you're bossy. I think that if you want to be the leader you have to know how to make things on the best way" He glared_

"_Oh no…" Sakura whispered. " Tenten.."_

"_You are telling me that I don't know how to make things right?!"_

" _Tenten, calm down" Ino said_

" _Neji-nii, please" Hinata whispered. He didn't answered._

" _I think that's rude" I said_

" _I think you're rude" He said with a cold voice_

_Everybody was quiet. This bastard had make me look like a fool in front of my friends!_

"_If you think you can do it better, try to deal with all this!"_

" _I think we should go somewhere else" Ino suggested. Everybody nodded and we headed to the campus._

_End of the flashback_

I hate when people call me bossy. I hate when people insult my work. I hate… being insulted by an ice cube jerk!!!

….. Back in the room ……………………………………………………………………..

" What's up with her" Shino said

" Well, it's Neji, he kinda hate him remember"

" I think Sakura is right, but, why? He's not that bad" Ino said

" I think the reason she hates him is because he's just like her" Sakura said sitting on Tenten's bed.

" I guess that's true" Shino said

" But that is supposed to be good, isn't it?" Ino looked at them.

" It can be, sometimes, just as Naruto and Hinata."

" That's wrong forehead, they are totally different"

" Not really. They can act different, she can be much more clever, but they are almost the same in many ways."

" But Tenten and Neji, they act the same" Ino said

" They are a little different" Shino said

" We should help them, or one day they will kill each other" Shino and Ino nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

I like my job, but… it sometimes disappoints me. There is the drugstore, where Sakura, Itachi and Hinata work. Then there is one of the boutiques, where Ino and Temari work.

There is Pizza Hut, there Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba work, they deliver the pizza. Next to it is the library, where Sasuke and Sai work. And finally, the jewelry shop, well it's more like a gift shop. I'm the one in charge of piercing the people's ears. I told ya, I love my work. Yep, just ears because is the only thing that our school allows. Hm, there he is.

" Hyuga"

" Tenten"

A blonde girl entered the shop.

" Excuse me, I want to buy that pair of earrings, but I need to pierce my ears first."

" Ok, wait here please"

She sat an a chair. I brought all what I needed. No, damn it… I forgot the alcohol…

" You forgot this" He handed me a bottle."

" Uh, thanks…"

I don't know, he's kinda hot. What am I thinking!!! He's a bastard.

" When you want you can start" The girl said

" Hum, sorry. Ok 1,2,3!….."

" Ouch?!, It wasn't bad at all" She smiled

" Ok that was all. Give the money to the white eyed freak there" She giggled. And of course he glared at me.

" Here you are he said" He said

"Thanks!" She got out. Now again, me and the jerk

" You're mean" He said

" I know. You're a jerk" Yes, I'm proud of being mean.

" I don't care"

" Yes you do"

" Sure. You –

The manager came in. His name is Yamato. He is also one of our teachers.

" I Think I don't pay you to be flirting with each other, and the shop won't clean itself"

Hey, I'm not….. whatever, back on the business.

….. Meanwhile in the drugstore…………………………………………………………

Sakura had just entered to her job. She was waiting for some costumer. Then Hinata and Naruto entered.

" Hi Sakura!" Naruto said

" Hi bro! What happened to Hinata?!" she one hand in her stomach.

"I guess we ate a lot of ramen" Naruto said

" Yes, I have a stomachache" Hinata said

A raven haired boy entered glaring.

" Is Teme!" Naruto said

" Hi Sasuke-nii" Hinata said (remember he is Hinata's step brother)

" Hn"

" Hi, is there anything you need" Sakura said

" An aspirin. I got a headache" He said

" Not easy being chasing by fan girls Teme?" Naruto said

"Hn"

" Oh, s-so that's why you are glaring" Hinata smiled

" Hn"

" So you always have a headache" He chuckled. Hinata and Sakura giggled.

" Dobe"

Sakura looked for the medicines.

" Here you are" She handed them some pills.

" Do you know where is Tenten?" Hinata said

" Yeah, she's working, but I don't think that looking for her now is a good idea"

" Why?"

" Neji" She took a deep breath

" Again…" Sasuke said

" Yes. Ino, Shino and I are planning to help her"

" How?!" Naruto said

" There's the question"

" OMG, It's late!!! Sorry, I have to go to… somewhere! Bye everyone!!!" Naruto said running to the door

" Do you think…"

" Yes Hinata, they have a mission" Sakura said

" It's sad that all this have to happen."

" Hn…there's almost no work" Sasuke said

" I'll look for Tenten, I have an idea" Hinata said

" Are you sure?" Sakura said

" I hope so, I'll tell you later"

…..End of chapter 2 ……………………………………………………………………

This was all for now, I hope you like it. Please review!!! I want to hear ideas and opinions. Oh, and about the pairings, off course it would be Nejiten and Naruhina.

Please vote between this couples:

Sasusaku / Gaasaku / Itasaku

Inoshika / Inosai / Inokiba

Shikatem / Itatem (weird I know)

Thanks for reading!!!!!


	3. Hinata's plan

Hi!!! Third Chapter, yay!!! Thanks to my awesome reviewers. I'm really happy you like it. Couples finally done: Nejiten, Naruhina, Shikatem (2 votes), Inosai, and Sasusakugaa (tie). Today is Hanabi's turn to tell the disclaimer:

Hanabi: H14?

H14: What?

Hanabi: I would appear in this story, right?

H14: Maybe if you tell the disclaimer.

Hanabi: OK, H14 doesn't own Naruto.

….. Chapter 3……………………………………………………………………………

Finally!!! I finished cleaning all the shop. I'm alone now, so I'm waiting for the owner to close the shop. Let's sat on the chair and look out the window. Hm, everything normal. People heading to their dorms, teachers checking, and someone running… wait Hinata? I opened the door.

" H-hi Tenten, she said haunting.

" Hi, why were you running?"

" I was looking for you." Me?

" Oh, what for?"

" Next week we would have Christmas break"

" Yes, I know"

" A-and my birthday. So I was wondering if you would like to come to my house during the break" Ok, what I should say. I was planning to stay in my aunt's home. My parents died when I was very little. I know, something happened in everybody's childhood. I guess it would be ok if I stay with her.

" Hm, ok. If it's no problem…"

" D-don't worry, is that or a huge 16 birthday party. I don't like that."

Ok… a BIG sweet sixteen. Now I understand her, She's no that kind of person. This Hyugas. Oh no... Neji!!!, I forgot for a moment that he's Hinata's cousin! Damn, freaking Hyugas!

" Tenten?! Tenten a-are you ok?!"

" Oh yes, sorry" Yamato entered.

" The shop looks nice, good job, done for today Tenten" He said

" Thanks!" I grabbed my bag

" Let's go Hinata, I need to study for my biology quiz tomorrow"

" O-ok"

I can't imagine a Christmas with the Hyugas, well, and that two Uchihas.

_I guess it would really work. Maybe… or it would really be a problem._

"Tenten?" I turned to look her

" Who else do you think I should invite?" Thank God she's planning to invite more people.

" I don't know"

" Well, off course Sakura-chan, Ino, Shino, Kankuro… Oh, do you think I should invite Naruto-kun?" She blushed.

" What?! Come on, you know that he could find out everything" I can't believe she really love him that much.

" But"

" NO"

" O-ok… You please tell Ino and Shino, I'll tell the others" I nodded

" Good night Hinata, see ya tomorrow" I yawned. She waved.

I walked to my room, damn Kakashi- sensei, he always have to left us the most difficult tests.

" Hi"

" Hi" Ino and Shino said in unison.

" Studying?"

" Yes, I think, I'm done" Shino said

" Yeah, it's late"

" Ok, I need to study"

" Ok, good night" Ino said. And in less than a minute, you could heard them snoring. Wow, I never knew that.

Well, after all, I think it would be funny, and the most important, helpful. Yes, only our team, no classes… it could be really helpful after all.

One hour later…

My eyes! I need to sleep. I think it's enough, if you think that studying 40 minutes for the Kakashi's test is enough. Yeah, only 40 minutes, I would be an hour, but that damn Hyuga really makes me think. I didn't tell the about Hinata's plan!!!… yawns … I'll tell them later.

Next day… 

" WAKE UP TENTEN!" Ino yelled. That's why I don't have an alarm clock.

" I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO YELL!"

" Sorry, but other ways, you wouldn't woke up"

" Well, morning guys"

"Morning" Shino said

" Hinata told me that she would like you guys to go to her home next week during Christmas break, and her birthday"

" Great!!! It would be fun!" Ino said cheerfully

" Sounds good" Shino said

" The rest of the team would be there too"

" Awesome!!!"

" Yes Ino, enough time to work" I said

" Huh?" I knew they were going to said that.

" Remember I would like our team to be the best"

" Ok, but anyways we would have a good time" Ino said

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" Well, Matsuri, please pick up the quizzes" Kakashi sensei said. MY. BRAIN. HURTS Well, all the class seem to think the same. Two more minutes and we would be out for today.

" Ok class, walk, talk do whatever you want but please don't kill each other and wait until the bell rings" Kakashi said

" This test was troublesome even for me" Shikamaru said. Hm, he's one of the genius of this class, but it seems he found it difficult.

" Everything is trouble some for you, you're the troublesome" Temari said. She's two years older, but she takes biology with us because where she comes, she receive something instead.

" Hey, I couldn't study well after yesterday's mission" Shikamaru whispered. What are they… thieves?!

" Ino, Shino, Hinata, come here" I whispered

" Did you listened that!" I said

" Yes I guess they are thieves" Shino said

" They were on the same mission with N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said

" I can't believe Temari is a thief. She, she is one of my closest friends. And Shikamaru, Maybe that's why I have saw them together many times." Ino cried

" Wait. You have spied Shikamaru?!" I smirked

" NO, no way!"

" I though you like him" Hinata said

" WHAT?!, she's the one who like him, and I guess he like her too"

" Wait. What?!" I said

" Shut up! Me and my damn mouth" The bell rang

" I can't believe they hadn't heard that" Shino said. Oh, I almost forgot… Today is payday!

" Hey guys. I need to go to the shop. Today is payday!"

" Great, today is your time to pay the pizza!" Ino said. What!, well, whatever, rules are rules.

" Let's go quickly before anybody have to work"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" Hi Yamato sensei" I Waved

" Here's your money. You have made a good job" He handed me the money

" Thanks"

" I'll call Sakura to tell the others to go" They nooded. I took out my cell phone.

" Hi Sakura, I'm with Hinata, Shino and Ino. Please call the others and tell them to go to the base" Yeah, since is the only place we can be free to do and talk what we want, it's our base.

" They will be there in a minute, let's go"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura was already standing out of the room.

" Hi guys, So, got news" She said

" Finally!!!" I said opening the door.

" Hello Kankuro" They said

" Hi guys. I guess I can't go to Hinata's home"

" Why?"

" My dad want me and my siblings to go to Suna"

" Ok, but we need to be in contact" I said

" No problem"

10 minutes later…

" Where are the others?" Sakura said. Suddenly, Neji and Sasuke entered.

" Where were you?!" I also hate when people are late. Yes, I hate many things.

"I send you a message" Sasuke said

" We had to stay 10 more minutes to finish a exposition" Neji said. Ok, let's look for my...

" Huh?! Where's my cell phone. I lost my cell phone!!!"

" Stop. Someone, call her" Neji said. Freaking Hyuga, He's the one who acts bossy!!! But he's helping. What!?, no!. Hm, or maybe…

" Tenten!"

" WHAT?"

" Stop daydreaming, Sakura is calling" Neji said. O.M.G!!! I'm freaking blushing!!!

" Hello?… Gaara?!, Tenten left her cell phone on the shop…. Ok, I'll go for it" Sakuar said

" I let my phone there?!"

" Yes"

" Damn it!!! You two, go and bring it back" I pointed Sakura and Sasuke

" Me?" They said in unison

" Yes, go, quickly people!" They left.

" Hinata; you order the pizza" Everybody sweatdroped. Hey!, i'ts my cellphone, I worked really hard for it.

" H-hai" She said

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" I'll buy Hinata's present, but I don't really know what to buy" Sakura said

" Hn"

"What"

" Nothing"

" You're her brother, you should know"

" No"

" Ok, her favorite color?"

" Dobe's"

" I'm not sure if she likes orange"

" She's obsessed with Dobe" She giggled

" That's true. But I would really like to buy the best for her, she's one of my best friends" They entered the shop.

" Hi Gaara!" Sakura said

" Hn"

" Hi. Here's Tenten cell phone"

" Thank you" she smiled " Can you please help me. I would like to buy something very special for Hinata's birthday"

" Have any idea of what?" Gaara said

" Maybe a pair of earrings and a bracelet"

" Ok, this way" They followed him.

" Everything looks so nice, but what color of diamond should I buy for her? Maybe pink or red.."

" Hn"

" What"

" No"

" Why?"

" Hn"

" That means…"

" No"

" So what?!"

She checked all the jewelry about 10 times. Then finally she said:

" Do you have anything in orange?, but a light one"

" I think so"

He took out a pair of silver earings, moon and star shaped with a light orange diamond on each and an silver chained bracelet with a star shaped diamond, same color that the earrings and one more little in white.

" That's gorgeous. Look Sasuke, do you think she would like it"

" Hn"

" Ok, I'll buy them. Bye savings!"

"Would you like me to wrapped it like a present?" Gaara said

" Yes please" She smiled

" Thanks for coming" Gaara said

" Thank you a lot, see you later!"

" Hn"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" Where.the hell.were.you.two?!"

" The pizza is about to come" Kankuro said

" Sorry, I wanted to buy something"

" Ok, so that we are FINALLY all together… the news!… Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru are thieves"

" SISTER?!" Kankuro said

" Yes. And also she like the lazyass dude" Shino said

" I don't really know my sister"

" We'll have time in our break to complete all the information"

" Wait, Naruto and Kiba!!! I was suppose to take care of Naruto since only Kiba's sister is going to stay at their home. Their parents are on holiday!"

" Take care?!" Sasuke said

"Yes, He always get in trouble in Christmas time… Don't ask me" Sakura said

" It could be a problem" I said.

" Anyway, I guess we would go in 3 cars: Sasuke's, Ino's and mine" Neji said. Here he comes again. TRYING TO BE THE BOSS.

" Shino and Hinata would go with Ino. Kankuro, Sakura and if it's the case Naruto would go with Sasuke…"

" Wait… and me" I said

" You will come with me. We would carry the luggage" What?! And why is Hinata smiling. She is mean. What are this freaking Hyugas thinking!!!

" PIZZA!!!!" Naruto yelled.

" C- Come in" Hinata said. He entered in his work uniform. Hm, he looks funny

" Who's gonna pay?!" He said

" Me" I handed him the money.

" Tip?!"

" Huh?" Why he always have to do that

" Take" Neji handed him 20 dollars

" Are you crazy, that's to much for a tip!" I said

" See ya!" Naruto ran happily

" I do what I want" The freaking white eyes said. HEY! That's my phrase!!!

" Not again" Sasuke said

"_I don't know if my plan would work"_ Hinata thought

…... End!!!………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks for reading!!! I hope you liked it. Please, please, please review. Also tell me if you would like Naruto to go. I'll try to update twice next week. Thanks a lot!!!

Hanabi: Hey, I wasn't in this chapter!!!

H14: Wait, you will appear... someday.

Hanabi: Shugohakke!!!

H14: Hanabi!!! I'll look for her... Thanks!!!


	4. The idea and the road

Hello people!!! Chapter 4!!! First I will like to thank my reviewers, I really appreciate your reviews. Next… the disclaimer….. Do I really need to do this in all the chapters?!

Sasuke: Yes, you have to.

H14: I didn't ask you.

Sasuke: Hn…

H14: Well, now that you are here, tell it for me.

Sasuke: She doesn't own Naruto or anything in here.

H14: I least I own my computer… and the plot.

….. Chapter 4……………………………………………………………………………

Ok, he must know that he is death, but since I don't fell like killing … him, I wont make a drama with this… I hope…

" I would just say one thing… STOP. ACTING. LIKE ME" I could fell everybody starring at me, before anyone could talk, Ino decided to broke the silence.

" What are we doing for Christmas?!" She said putting her hands together. When she does that is because she have a plan.

" Huh?"

" Come on forehead, let's plan something funny"

" But what?" Hinata said confused.

" Well, I was thinking that it would be funny if we make a gift interchange instead of buying everyone a present." That would definitely be interesting. Everyone seem to like the idea, except for Neji, Shino and Sasuke off course.

" So…" She looked at everyone

" That's not a bad idea Ino" I said

"Ok, let's see. I'll write everyone's name on a paper, then I'll cut and fold them, and finally everyone would grab one when we leave" She grabbed a paper and wrote everyone's name on a paper.

" Ok, but don't include me. I'm not sure if I could send you the gift on Christmas, but I would buy cookies for everyone. Everyone loves Suna's cookies, even Gaara" Everyone sweat dropped.

I wonder whose name I would pick. I think everyone would be ok… except for Neji.

" What are you looking?…."

" Nothing…" I should be more careful when I glare at someone.

40 minutes later

" Well, before we leave, everyone grab a paper" Everyone quickly grabbed it, except for me. Another thing I hate is to be the last. I walked out the room, let's see…_Naruto_. What?!, It's he REALLY coming.

"Ino. Come here" She walked quickly

" Is he coming too?!" I showed her the paper. She nodded

" That's why I took two papers, the first one is mine and the other his." I gasped.

" Calm down Tenten, You're becoming a workaholic" She smirked. I'm not… well maybe she is right. I should relax a little bit. I hate our dorm's stairs, they are a lot and I have felt down several times.

" Hi Tenten, Ino told me that you have to buy something for my brother" Sakura said. And that's why I can't trust Ino.

" Yup…"

" At least yours is easier. I have to buy something for Neji" What?!, no, WHY?!… sorry, and I'm not jealous, just in case.

….. Pizza Hut……………………………………………………………………………

" Dobe I need to ask you something?"

" What is it Teme?"

" What I should buy for Sakura?"

" WHAT?! You like sister!!! I knew it, dattebayo!!!"

" NO, but I have to"

" Listen to me. I would give you my sister if you give me yours!!!"

" LISTEN. First, I have to buy something for her for the Christmas stuff. Second, sisters are not something we can trade. Last, you know that Hinata likes you, don't be so stupid."

" Right, ok, and WHAT?!!!"

" Dobe…"

2 Days later 

" FINALLY, CHRISTMAS BREAK!!!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

He's right, we really need that break. Everything is ok except…well…u know… the ride. Everyone in the school is leaving cheerfully, even our senseis. We are now in the campus waiting for Ino and what I believe her WHOLE luggage. And here she comes… I was right…

" What the heck is all that?!" Sakura said. The boys raised an eyebrow.

" That's ridiculous" Wow, Neji talked… and not against me. I will call that progress.

" Sorry for being late, but I had to carry this"

" Anyway, let's go" I said

We put all in the back seats of Neji's car, and trust me, they are totally full… without counting Ino's exaggerated luggage. Everyone got in the cars and the trip begun.

….. Sasuke's car… 10 minutes later……………………………………………………...

" Naruto, please try not to sing that high" Sakura said annoyed

" WHAT, SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU." He pointed at his headphones

" Why couldn't we carry the luggage…" Sasuke said

" Because your car isn't big enough for it, but is big enough for Naruto" He glared

….. Ino's car………………………………………………………………………………

" Guys, come on, let's talk about something"

" B-bout what"

" You know, something, you guys are too quiet"

" You're too talkative" Shino said

" Come on, talk me about you and Naruto, Hinata"

" What?" She blushed

" Nothing, just good friends" She said nervously

" What are you doing Shino?"

" Organizing information on the laptop"

" Ino, what about y-you?" Hinata said

" What?"

" After knowing about Temari and Shikamaru"

" Well, I still being their friend, but it's sad"

" Knowing that they are thieves or that they like each other" Hinata smiled

" That are thieves off course!!! Oh, Shino, take this. Is information I gathered from the police department, I forgot to show it to Tenten… Talking about her, how do you think she's doing…

….. Neji's car……………………………………………………………………………

" I still can't believe that you give Naruto 20 dollars as a tip" I said looking at him. The journey hasn't been so bad… after all we haven't talked a lot.

" He asked me for 15 dollars before, so I gave it to him"

" Yeah and 5 extra dollars"

" Is there any problem with that?…"

" No, but I now what is your problem, you a BIG problem of superiority complex" I smirked.

" You know that that's your problem, not mine" ME? Superiority complex?! Hahaha!!! …NEVER

" One thing is called like that, and another is to be the leader of lazy and inferior people" Hmmm, Does that ACTUALLY mean the same?!

" That's the same"

" Maybe, but you are like me so…" O.M.G!!! I can't believe I had said that

" In this case so you're right" We went into a deep silence but fortunately, we all arrived the Hyuga's house, I mean MANSION.

"We're here" He said

" Finally" I smirked at him.

…..End!!!………………………………………………………………………………….

Sorry!!! I know it was short T-T. I promise the next one would be longer. Please… review and you would make me soooo happy XD

Sasuke: That was… interesting…

H14: What do you mean?!

Sasuke: You are really desperate.

H14 : Not true T-T…_ hn…_. Anyway, thanks for reading !!!


	5. Christmastime?

**Hi people!!!, sorry for the late update. Thanks for the reviews, that really makes me happy. **

**Kakashi: Why you update this late?**

**H14: Well, I had to do so many things and….why are you asking, you're always late right? So you can't complain about it.**

**Kakashi: But you're always complaining, that gives me the right to complain.**

**H14: …just say the disclaimer.**

**Kakashi: Fortunately, she doesn't own Naruto.**

**H14: Why is everybody so mean T-T**

…..Chapter 5……………………………………………………………………………

It has been 3 days since I came to the mansion. Everything is…normal.

Flashback 

" _HINATA-CHAN!?" Naruto ran towards the shy Hyuga._

"_Hinata, you…like…me!!?" He looked deeply in her eyes. Her cheeks…and face, suddenly turned totally red_

"…" _She couldn't say a word_

" _Teme told me you…" As you'll guess, she fainted._

…

After that, they were… kinda dating. Then, Sakura seemed to get along with Gaara; they've been talking by messenger, which is weird because it's Gaara. About me, well…normal. We can work without problem because we always find a way to get Naruto out. I think Neji have changed a bit. Today is December 24, that means Christmas eve… 'party time'.

" TENTEN!?, what are you doing?!!" Ino yelled. Fortunately the door was closed, so I had more privacy.

" CAN'T I RELAX JUST A LITTLE!!!" Yesh, nothing better than lying on the bed thinking and talking to yourself.

" Tenten, It's 7:30, you should be downstairs already"

" Give me 10 minutes"

" OK"

I looked at myself in the mirror. I can't let anybody see me like this!

"Tenten?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! N-neji!? W-wwhat the…how do you entered here!!!??" He really freaked me out!!!

" Backdoor, everybody's balcony is connected" He said in his always stoic tone.

" Y-yyou don't have any permission to enter here. What if I'm naked, o-or dancing weirdly, or like now!!! With my hair down!!!"

" Huh?" He looked at my hair

" What's wrong with that?"

" There are not in buns. I don't like it, ok?!!!"

" I think I'll never agree with you" He smirked. Agree with what?!

" Hiashi told me to give you this" He handed me a white and red…KIMONO!!!???

" What the HELL is this!!?"

" You have to use that for the 'party', all the girls have to use one"

"HELL NO"

" Yes you will. No complains" He walked out not letting me blame his weird family for being so, weird!!!

_45 minutes later…_

" Tenten, …finally!" Naruto said

" You said 10 minutes" Ino said

" It would have been 10 minutes if I didn't have to use this stupid…thing" I pointed at my… the stupid Kimono.

" We all had to wear non casual clothing too" Shino said. I didn't notice that they all had to wear yukatas.

" But what's wrong with that?2 Naruto said looking at all the Kimonos.

Hinata's had little flames on in, not bad. Ino's was lavander with yellow and purple details. Sakura's was light emerald with some pink flowers on it (A/N: Ok, I'm bored of pink ones). Mine is white with dark red borders and curved lines.

" Enough with this topic" I glared at everyone

" What are we going to do?" Sakura said

" Well, Hanabi loves fireworks, so we are going see a lot later" Hinata said. Wow, since she started dating with Naruto, she can talk easily. A girl entered quickly and appeared in the middle of the room.

" Hinata-chan?!! Can I open my presents now?!!" She pouted

" Ask tou-san, remember your presents are on the third tree in the garden" She ran looking for Hiashi.

" Third…all for her?!" Ino said. Hinata nodded

" There are others in her room" Sasuke said

" Freaky…" I said

" Let's watch a movie, then we would have dinner"

" Good idea, but which movie, Hinata?" Shino asked

Everyone started thinking.

…

…

…

_10 minutes later…_

" What the are we going to watch people?!!!" I said snapping everyone out of their thoughts.

" I want to watch 50 First Dates. Anyone agree?" Ino said as all the boys started complaining.

" Let's watch 300!!!" Naruto said, and all the boys smirked. Let's see…blood, violence…yes, I'm ok with that.

" No, let's watch…Transformers. Gaara-kun said it's pretty good" Sakura said

" Gaara- kun?" I chuckled. Yeah, I already told you that I'm mean. She nodded.

" Yeah, Transformers is ok" I said, this time everyone nodded.

" What teme?!" Naruto said

" Nothing…" Sasuke said. I have to admit that when we mention Gaara he acts weirder than usual.

….. After the movie……………………………………………………………………….

" I the movie was good…now… DINNER TIME!!!"

" Yes Naruto-kun" Hinata said

" Ok, so let's give each other our presents too!!!"

" Yeah, I guess, Ino" I bought a videogame for Naruto, I know he will really like it.

We sat on a large table full of food. Hiashi was in the garden with Hanabi and Itachi was preparing the fireworks.

" Itadakimasu!!!" Naruto said quickly grabbing his chopsticks.

" Itadakimasu" Then everyone said

_After a while.._

" I'll start!!!" Ino said cheerfully " Ok, this is for Shino" She gave him a pretty green box with a silver ribbon.

" Thanks Ino. This is for Hinata" He gave her a light blue bag with a golden ribbon.

" Arigatou Shino, this is for Itachi-nii, but he's outside, so let's continue with Naruto-kun, oh, and… I have s-sssomething for you too" she gave him a red box with a green ribbon.

" Merci Hina-chan" He kissed her slightly. Yeah, she blushed.

" What with the languages!!?" I said

" Nothing, it's funny!!! This is for teme" He handed him a silver box with a red and green ribbon.

" Thanks dobe, this is for Sakura" He gave her a red bag with a beautiful white ribbon.

" I'll continue with the languages. Gracias Sasuke-kun. Neji, this is for you" Ok, this time Spanish? Well his present was wrapped in a beige box and a green ribbon. Ino and I left.

" Thanks. This is yours Tenten" ….. I tried not to blush, but guess what?! Yes, again!!!

" Thanks Neji" Wow, he really knows me, dark red, pink, black and silver. I know it's weird for a Christmas wrapping, but…they're my favorite colors.

" Tenten?!"

" Sorry!!!, Thanks, this is for Naruto" I wrapped his present in a white bag with a golden and green ribbon.

" Awesome Tenten"

" So, Itachi have Ino's"

" Yeah" Ino said. Itachi came out from nowhere and gave her a purple box with a silver ribbon.

" Here you're, sorry for coming late" He said

" Thanks Itachi-kun. Hinata have yours"

"Yeah, this is for you"

" Black and red…nice. Thanks Hinata" He walked back to the garden

" Ok, let's open 'em" Ino said

I wonder, what it's inside…..

….. End !!!……………………………………………………………………………….

**All for now XD sorry for the ending. If you are wondering what's inside you have to wait for next chapter. Yeah, I already know what's inside but if you have ideas… always welcome!!! I'll update sooner, twice next week, I hope.**

**Hanabi: Finally!!!, I was in this Chapter!!!**

**Thanks for reading. Ideas please!!! Review and keep reviewing!!! XD**


	6. Presents and heart troubles

H14: Mwahaha, finally I own Naruto!!!

Naruto: Why did you kidnapped me?!

H14: I wanted to say "I own Naruto" yay!!!

Naruto: Hey!!! Free me!!!NOW

H14: Ok, but tell the disclaimer for me, I will be crying. T-T

Naruto: Aww, don't cry. So, no matter how hard she tries, she doesn't own Naruto.

…..Chapter 6………………………………………………………………………………

… OMG!!! I can't believe. He's...so sweet

Flashback

" _I love this collar!!! I would REALLY love to have one" I said looking at the most perfect collar in the world._

"_You always say that to all the new stuff" Neji raised an eyebrow_

"_That's true" Gaara said_

" _But this is the first time I look something like this. It's just perfect. I can imagine it with my name on it and a shuriken shape" I REALLY love this_

"…" _He stared at me_

" _But it's expensive" I mean REALLY expensive_

End of the flashback 

Oh …_Tenten, _it even has my name on it!!! And the most important, SHURIKENS!!!

" Thank you- thank you –thank you!!!" I said almost not taking a breath.

" Tenten…get off me!" Everybody stared at me with puzzled faces. This is so embarrassing…

" Gomen… Thanks white eyes" I said as seriously as I could. What's wrong with me?!!

" Tenten, What's wrong with you?!" Sakura whispered

" I was wondering the same"

" Tenten!!!, you're awesome dattebayo!!!" I smiled

" I know you would like it Naruto" Come on, almost everybody loves Need for Speed and chocolates.

" Oh teme, open yours" He said

" Hn" He opened it cautiously and he took out… a big, BIG book.

" Hn, a big dictionary" He raised and eyebrow

" A pocket dictionary for all you need to learn!!!" He said smirking. Everybody started laughing.

" I'm kidding teme. The true present is inside" He said laughting.

" Hn, Pictionary. Thanks dobe"

" And keep the dictionary" He grinned

" Hn" Then Ino opened hers.

" Thanks Itachi-kun, all what I needed, a new purse!!!" She said hugging her new purple purse.

" T-thanks Shino, I love this glasses, and the butterfly cushion is kawaii!" Hinata said wearing…wow, Dior sunglasses.

" Wow Hinata, you look rude!" Ino said

" You look so cute Hinata, good idea Shino" Naruto said hugging her.

" I like buying sunglasses"

" S-Sasuke-kun??!" Sakura said in awe.

" Hn"

" This is… Thank you!!!" She said holding a….er…pink...cellphone!!! Uchiha is wealthy, but nothing compares to Ne… him. Then the others opened theirs.

" Thanks Ino, I like this jacket" Shino said holding a blue jacket

" I know you love this kinda stuff" she smiled

" THANKS FOR THE AWESOME CAMERA HINA-CHAN" Itachi yelled from the garden.

" TACHI-KUN, BACK TO THE FIREWORKS!!!"

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME LIKE THAT HANABI" Ok, back with the others…

"Thanks Sakura" Neji said holding a CD and a video game. I told her video games always work. Anyway, let's put on this awesome collar!!!

" I'll help you" wwwwhatttt…

" Thanks Neji" Hell, how many times I'm supposed to blush in my freaking life.

" Let's go to the garden. The fireworks are set and it's almost midnight" Hinata said. Everyone nodded.

In the garden 

" This is so beautiful" Sakura said looking at the fireworks

" Yeah, that's why Hanabi loves this" Hinata looked at her sister. Naruto appeared from behind.

" Hinata, this is for you" He said smiling giving her a small box

" Thanks N-Nnaruto- kun" She opened the small box.

" T-tthanks, I love this" She took out a beautiful bracelet with orange and lavander hearts. He bought this at the shop, I can't believe it was his idea, he really loves her. Not minding protecting himself as a thief.

" I like your collar Tenten" Ino said

" Huh, thanks. I love it too"

" You mean, you love him too" I mean...WHAT?!

" Ino, YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

" WAIT, midnight… MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!!!" she said trying to escape from me I believe.

" Merry Christmas" everyone greeted back.

Two days later… 

" WAKE UP EVERYBODY!!! HINATA'S BIRTHDAY" Naruto said knocking at everyone's door and disturbing my awesome dream…not telling what it was.

" DOBE, SHUT UP!!!" Sasuke said angrily

" Sorry, but she doesn't have a plan for her party" Everyone got out of their rooms and gathered in Naruto's room. Except for Hinata off course because he didn't wake up her, but I am still wondering why she did't with that entire riot.

" We would think on that later. Remember she doesn't want a party" I said poking at Naruto.

" That's true" Shino added

" But we need to do something!!!" He poked me

" But not now!!!" I poked him back.

" Stop the poking fight you two, Naruto, you have to help Keiko-chan" Neji said. Keiko is the gardener of the mansion, Naruto helps her every morning with a payment off course, so we can work at least some hours. Shino's awesome idea.

" Ok, I'll take a shower first" he opened his closet.

" Privacy please. I don't want anybody to see my underwear!!!" He crossed his arms.

"OK" everybody turned around.

" Fine, thanks. See ya latter guys" He walked out

" Let's go to my room. I think I've got an important message" Ino said

" Good" Neji said

" Let's work quickly before dobe comes back." Sasuke said

" I'll tell Keiko to do something important for Hina's birthday. I'll be back" Sakura said

………………………………………………

" Let's see…it's Sai's" Ino said

" So, Police department information" I grinned

" It says _Important news: We have identified another thief Sabaku no Gaara…"_

" Him" Neji said

" Keep reading" Sasuke pointed the laptop

"_He's the main leader of the organization. Please report if you know about someone else apart from him and Naruto."_

" They don't know about Shikamaru and Temari" Shino said

" Score for us!!! Thanks Ino" I said

Afternoon… 

" Hinata, what are we going to do for you birthday" Ino said

" I told you guys I don't want a party" She said

" But Hinata, It's your birthday!!!" Naruto pouted

" Yeah, your sixteen birthday and we still doing nothing" Sakura said

" You know Hiashi wanted you to have a party" Neji said

" I know Neji-nii, but…"

" Hinata" Naruto deeply looked at her

" Ok Naruto kun, but nothing big"

" Ok, you guys listen to me. We can… I don't know choose some video games, a movie, snacks and whatever else to celebrate" I said

" The leader has talked" Sakura said

" Hn"

" Ok, I'll tell you what to do" Naruto said….TAKING MY PLACE AGAIN

" No, I'll…"

" Tenten!"

" Neji, leave my poor arm unless you want to see me and my weapons working!!!"

Everybody sweat dropped.

" As I was saying. Hinata and me would prepare the snacks. Sakura and teme will choose the movie and the music, Shino, Ino and.. get Itachi…."

" LATER. HANABI ISN'T BEHAVING WELL AGAIN. BUT I'LL HELP"

" Ok and Tenten and Neji, prepare the videogames and think on activities" This always happens, me and Neji.

" Stop glaring at me Tenten"

" Sorry" Damn he noticed it…again!

" OK, LET'S START" the hyper blond said

……………………………………………………………………………………….

" What's so funny Sakura" Sasuke said

" Huh?"

" Why are you laughting?"

" I'm talking with Gaara by messenger" She laughed again _She wasn't there when we read the news that he was a thief_

" Sakura"

" What?"

"Erm… what movie should we choose" _Better not telling her now_

" I don't know. I like action movies"

" Resident Evil 3?"

" Yeah, that was what I was talking about!"

…………………………………………………………………………….

" You hate me Hyuga"

" You hate me surname less" I've AWAYS HATED that

" Don't insult my lack of surname"

" Don't hate me"

"So…"

" What?" He looked at me. Damn Hyuga, he's hot.

" Tenten?"

"Huh?! You are the one who hate me?!"

" So you don't hate me" My heart started racing…NOOOOOOO…am I.. in love...WITH HIM?!!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

H14: _sniff _all for_ cought_ now_ sniff_

Naruto: Stop crying!!!

H14: I'm not crying _cought _I'm sick _sniff_

Naruto: Ohhh, that explains the chapter.

H14: _Cries_

Naruto: No, I made her cry again. Anyway review and keep reviewing that would make her happy.

H14: Oh, _sniff _I'll like to thank my _coughs_ my reviewers and specially to_ sniff _Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten and Hinata of the Waterfall _cough _this is dedicated for you _yayness!!!_

Naruto: See ya next chapter!!! Oh and vote for Sakura's couple: Teme or Gaara.


	7. surprises, surprises and countdown

Chapter 7!!! Hi and thanks for reading XD Erm… disclaimer time…Sakura will tell it this time

Sakura: The girl here writing this doesn't own anything but the plot.

H14: That's sadly true.

….. Chapter 7……………………………………………………………………………

" No Neji… I don't hate you, at all" Yes, yes, but I hate felling this way

" So why do you act this way?" He smirked. I hate this kind of questions

" Because…I'm that way, yeah, is my complicated personality" I said nervously trying to hide the fact that I don't know the answer

" Hn, let's do what we had to do"

" Ok…"

……………………………………………………………………

" Happy birthday Hinata!!!" She blew the 16 candles off. Everyone said greeting the lavender eyed birthday girl. We have just finished eating what Hinata and Naruto prepared. Who would though that they cooked so well. They even made amazing sundaes as desert.

" Let's see… We watched the movie while eating, then we ate more, so now?" Sakura asked

" Let's…DANCE!!!" Ino said cheerfully. Damn, I'm a terrible dancer.

" By dance you mean dancing and moving and all that stuff?" I said

" Off course. The music Sasuke and Sakura chose isn't for dancing, so I'll chose the music"

" Sure that you guys will dance?" Shino said. NO!!! I can't imagine. Sasuke trying to dance with deeply depressive music? Ino singing something like "Fergaliciuos" or "Girlfriend" while dancing like a maniac?! Shino or Hinata…oh, that would definitely be interesting. Naruto doing his up and down dance singing to the top of his lungs? Does Neji even move?, and I….

" Erm…Tenten are you ok?!"

" Why do you have the weird expression'"

" No, NO WAY, we would not dance" I said

" Why?!" Ino asked pouting

" It would cause a huge permanent brain damage, trust me" Sakura looked at her watch

" Let's go to the garden" She said

"Why?" Hinata said curiously

" You'll see" We all went to the giant garden. There was a huge pile of all color roses which formed _Happy b-day Hinata _♥ Everyone stared in awe.

" It's…amazing" She said surprised

" Yes, Naruto-nii-chan did it for you. Well actually Keiko-sama helped him, but he ordered all the roses" She almost fainted. He walked next to her

" Do you like it?" He said

" I love it!!!" She hugged him

" Awwww" Ino and Sakura looked at them

" Wow, that's why you where out while we where working, Sakura?" She nodded

" I charged all the roses from the front to the back garden" This girl is strong. Sasuke looked at her like remembering about something I guess _"I shouldn't tell her"_

" Hinata, time for your present" Hiashi called. We went to the front garden. There was his father's present: A brand new Porsche.

" Dad…I…I" She fainted. Many surprises for today for Hinata.

" HINATA!!!" Naruto ran and charge her bridal style. After a couple of minutes she finally spoke

" Thank you all. It was an amazing day for me" It seems that after all, some things changed. Hinata and Naruto, then Sakura, Gaara and well, kinda Sasuke, even Shino and Keiko they have many things in common. Ino… well she have a lot from where to choose in school. The only thing in love is being in love with the Hyuga, which is not really winning, it's LOOSING!!!

_4 Days later (7:30 pm)_

_Sniff Coughs_ Damn flu. I can't even speak clearly. Today is finally December 31.

" Tenten"

" COME IN" _coughs_

" I brought you this" Neji entered and handed me a cup of tea.

" Thanks"

" Working?"

"Yeah _cough_ I look terrible now." My hair was messy and my clothes were wrinkled.

" You're always working" He got out. We didn't fought. Progress. We're less aggressive since that day. I think we finally discovered that we are similar in many ways. Now I ain't hopeless.

" And, Tenten?" He came back to the door.

" What?" I drank a some tea.

" You have to use the kimono again for today" I spilled out the tea.

" WHAT?!"

" That" He grinned

" You enjoy doing this to me, right Hyuga?!"

" Yeah, kinda" He walked away. I thought I would never use that again

2 Hours later… 

" Two more hours and a half for new year" Hanabi announced

" Hanabi, help me prepare the dinner" Hiashi said

" Ok" They walked to the kitchen

" Again, this is boring" Hinata said. We were all sitting on the floor of the leaving room, even Itachi.

" How about spin the bottle to find out who's the best kisser, or 7 minutes in heaven!!!" Ino said as everybody made the strangest faces that even I can't tell if the were scared or they wanted to play or smack Ino's head for saying that. Were not that kind of people, I don't think even Ino. But again…OMG!!! I can't believe I had imagined that. My brain would self destruct if I think on something like this again.

" O-oor better spin the bottle but punching instead off kissing so we can find out who's the best puncher and 7 minutes of pain or in hell. We can make people do something painful that long " I said rushed and nervous.

" Interesting, we can make all fell miserable. I like that" Itachi said

" Erm…ok" everybody said

We started playing spin the bottle: Ino punched Naruto, Naruto punched Shino, Shino punched Sakura, Sakura literally made Itachi fly across the room, Itachi punched Sasuke as hard as he could, Sasuke got up and punch him back harder, so they started fighting. In the middle of their fight a flying apple broke a window. Then Sasuke punched Neji, Neji punched Hinata, She punched me and I punched Ino. I was really fun for a game like spin the bottle.

" The best puncher is definitely Hanabi" Naruto said

" HANABI?!" everyone raised an eyebrow

" Yeah, she sent that apple thought the window and beyond"

" It was rotten!!!" Hanabi said from the kitchen

" So, next 7 minutes in hell?" Shino said

" We don't have time. Dinner is ready" Hinata said. We all sat on the big table and ate as much as we could. When we all finished we went back to the living room.

" 40 minutes" Sakura said

" Let's sing on the karaoke" Ino said

" Huh?" Everyone stared

" Yeah come on. I'll start. Hinata gimme the microphone" She grabbed the microphone and turned on the karaoke. Part of may nightmare came true!!! She started singing "Don' cha" of the Pussycat Dolls. The girls and Naruto cheered her while the others gave her a calcification: 8. Then Naruto sang to Hinata "First time" from Lifehouse. Believe it or not he's a good singer. He got a 9 and a half. Sakura sang "Walk away" From Kelly Clarkson and Hinata "Say Ok" from Vanessa Hudgens. They also got 9 and a half.

" Anyone else is singing?" Ino said

" No, 5 minutes to midnight, let's go to the balcony. Hiashi and Hanabi prepared the fireworks again" Neji said. We all headed to the balcony. We were waiting for the countdown.

" Why didn't you sang Tenten?" Neji said

" I can't even talk well yet"

" I know you sing well. But you just don't wanted to sing"

" What?! First you forced me wearing a kimono and then you want to make me sing"

" What's your problem with the kimonos. You even look good"

" Really?…. I don't think so"

" You hat your hair down, you hate yourself wearing a kimono…"

" You like me… I mean my hair down" I mentally hit my forehead.

" Is not that bad"

" Freak"

" You're nuts"

" You're being just being yourself" We faced each other

" You're so freaking…

"2-1… Happy new year!!!" Everyone said as the fireworks started lighting the sky

" Look at that"

" OMG"

"Neji and Tenten are…"

" Mission accomplished" Hinata whispered. Sakura and Ino gave each other hi five. We broke apart while everyone just can't believe what happened, as Neji and I just glared at everyone.

…..End……………………………………………………………………………………

H14: End of the chapter!!!

Sakura: What about me. Who I will stay with?

H14: I already take a decision. But if you chose I will consider your choice. Remember Gaara or Sasuke.

Sakura: Choose wisely.

H14: I'm really impressed with the big quantity of people who had read the whole story, pleaaase review X3 Your computer wont explode if that happens XD

Sakura: Ja ne!!!


	8. love was not the business

Hello people. This story is coming to an end XD, just as my vacations T-T, I´m so lazy so please be nice and review. Ichigo Kurosaki will tell the disclaimer for me today.

Ichigo: Why do I have to do this?!, I'm not even in this anime or and fanfiction!!!

H14: Come on Ichi. No one would do it. Pleeeeeaaaasseeee

Ichigo: Ok, H14 doesn't own anything in here but the plot. The fox boy is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and I'm from Bleach, own by Tite Kubo.

Naruto: Hey!!! I could have done that better!!!

H14: Sorry, but you were already invited.

…..Chapter 8………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Today finally we go back to school after our… interesting winter break. This time I fell a way more comfortable about being with Neji. After that night everything changed, I can say that I have to thank Hinata for all, because I know it was her idea.

" Tenten" The Hyuga prodigy turned to say me.

" Yes?" God, did I already tell his hot.

" Want to buy something to eat on the way" I nodded

"Ok, so… let me guess….Mc Donald's?!" I love love love Mc Donald's. We have talked a lot recently, now we know a lot about each other.

" Awwww, you knew that, so sweet, thanks Neji" Erm, I hate being this fluffy, I´m not this way, but I hate love so much because I…. become… dumb? Yeah kinda.

" I wonder if everyone get along this way, you know" He said

" Yeah, well… people said that we make an interesting cute couple" I giggled. Damn, I hate giggles!!!

" Just like Hinata-sama and Naruto"

" And Shino and that girl Keiko" I said

" And Ino and Sai"

" That pale emo guy?!" I said wondering why she like someone like …him.

" I'm his friend, I kinda know about them" Now I see why Ino can get all that information that easy.

" I forgot, and Sakura and Sasuke" I said. Yeah, weird, you know, I can't really imagine their kids.

" I thought that Sakura and Gaara make a better couple" He said. Awwww, he's talking. He never talks that much.

" I don't know. Naruto is now in Hina's car, so they are alone, don't you think that maybe, just maybe"

" Well, the point is that none of them can compare to us in which weirdness means, right Tenten?"

" Is that something good or bad?!"

" It depends…"

" Sakura…" Sasuke whispered trying to wake up the pink haired girl.

" Sakura…!"

"SAKURA!!!" _Nothing__I __can__'t__ wake up her._

" Sakura, Naruto is jumping through a window trying bungi jumping again!!! " She was still sleeping_. I'm not__good__ at__ this._

" Sakura, Gaara is here" _Not even him… If she continue being asleep I won't be able to drive._ She had her head resting in his shoulder. I should try something else. He started poking her forehead. She woke up in shock.

" What the hell is wrong with my forehead!!!!!!!!!!"

" Sorry, you were asleep and it's not easy to wake you up"

" Oh… gomen" Her cellphone started ringing.

" Hello?...Oh hi Gaara!!!" "_Hn__… __that guy…__" _ Sasuke thought, _"_Thank you so much, see you in school!!!" She smiled and noticed that Sasuke had a strange tick in his eye.

" Sasuke-kun?... is everything ok?"

" Yeah, is just that….nothing" _I can't tell her no matter how much I hate him, and her…and them together.__ I really hate myself._

…………………………...

We arrived to the school, we all helped Ino carrying her huge luggage.

" Nooooo, back to school?! How boring!!!" Naruto said wrapping his arm Hinata's neck.

" That was a very short break" Ino said

"N-Naruto kun?" Hinata turned to his weird boyfriend.

" What my sweet little Hina-chan?" She blushed

" Let's have lunch, I'm starving"

" Ok, let's go all" Naruto said. I ate a lot. I'm full, really full, and I'm sure Neji is too.

" Neh, we're full, and Sakura have to work" Neji nodded.

"What?! Why?!!!" She widened her eyes

"You skipped a whole day in Hina's birthday"

" OK…" She said

" Ok, find as much as you can from those guys" Neji said. Ok, now he's being bossy, but…you know.

" Sasuke will tell you about whom. Neji and I would be in the cinema if you need us"

"I'll try not to" She chuckled. Another evil girl. Ino's cellphone rang.

"Hellooo….What the….ok, see you" that was all she said. She made a weird shocked face.

" What?" Shino said

" I'll tell you later" What was that, she's never worried, NEVER.

" Ok, let's go" Naruto, Hinata, Neji and I left to our….dates, right?! Yeah dates.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Ino, what happened?!" Sakura asked

" Sai called me. He told me to give a message to one of our teammates….Neji-san" She said still in shock.

" Oh shit, Tenten" Sasuke said

" Yeah, that's bad…too bad" Shino said

" Is he planning to cheat on us or what?!" Ino said

" That's the most probable, and on Tenten too" Sakura said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I walked inside my room happy after my great date. I never imagined that Neji could be a goooooood date for me. He's really nice, and sweeeeeet, and hot. I saw Ino and Shino like trying to hide something. Hide what?! NOBODY can hide something to me, really, NOBODY.

" What. The. HELL. Are . you. Doing!!!????"

" Nothing…. Nothing, just a bad picture of me" Ino said nervously

" Get off!!! You said there's no bad picture of you in the whole world. I can't trust you"

"That was bad, Ino" Shino whispered. I looked at the screen of the laptop. There was the list of the cops we had discovered, and some information, and…. NEJI HYUGA… what!!!!????

" Can anybody tell me WHAT IN THE HOLY WORLD IS NEJI DOING HERE???!!!"

" Nothing?" Ino said nervous

" Shino…." I looked at him "I know I can trust you"

" Sorry Tenten" He said

" You mean that…" No, no way, there's no way…

" Yes… sorry" Ino looked down. No…way…. I won't cry. I swear I won't.

" Tenten?" Shino said

" Let's work so…" I sigh.

" What??? I know you"

" I said…LET'S WORK" Ino grabbed her cellphone.

" Sakura…yes" She closed her phone. I just can't believe it. I thought… many things. Sakura and Sasuke arrived really quickly.

" Tenten are you ok?!" Sakura said worried, I hate this; they don't need to be worried. I nodded.

" Ok, this is our new list of people we have to care about: Sai, NEJI, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara…"

" Gaara…?!" Sakura said half shocked, half disappointed

" Yeah, he's a thief, didn't you know?!" Ino said

" No, Sasuke-kun didn't told me…" She looked down.

"You were supposed to tell her Uchiha" Shino said

" I, I…forgot…" He said

" Are you sure?" I said

" Sasuke?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. He gave no response.

" Tenten, what are you going to do?" Ino said. I felt tears coming down, but again…I can't cry.

" I don't know!!!, everything was so good after all we had fought. I never thought I could have find the what I thought was the one for me, THE ONE!!!!"

" Tenten…"

" I don't care if it was part of his job or not, but I never thought that he would use me for that. Love was not the business, it isn't" I cry no matter how hard I tried to keep sane. Someone knocked at the door.

" Tenten?!" a voice I didn't wanted to hear called.

" GO AWAY YOU FREAKING COP!!!"

" Tenten… I need to tell you something"

" GO AWAY!!!!!" I threw a kunai at the door.

" Come on Tenten, what if you killed him?!" Ino said

" Tenten"

" It's enough, I'll…."

" Calm down NOW!!!" Sakura yelled

……End…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gomen, I tried to make it longer but I couldn't. I hope you like it.

Ichigo:…right

Naruto: GET AWAY FROM HERE!!!

Ichigo: Sorry, I have to finish with this. Thanks for reading, please review, remember next chapter would be the last.

Naruto: Yeah, what he said!!! Ciao!!!


	9. a real purpose?

Hi people!!! First thing, I'm really sorry I didn't update for a while, but I started school again and all the school stuff is just troublesome. Last thing, thank you for your reviews, I dedicate this story for the ones who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Oh, one more thing… the disclaimer.

Itachi: so, if I tell the disclaimer you'll make my foolish little brother suffer?

H14: Yup, you'll see…

Itachi: she doesn't own Naruto. Yes, she has plans, and yes, they are ridiculous.

H14: well… better get going. Chapter nueve!!! nine!!! neuf!!! kyuu!!! 4plus5!!!…

Itachi: yeah, yeah, we understand. Just shut up and begin with the damn chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

So here I am. Crying like if I freaking care. Well I do care, but this is ridiculous. The door was still closed for my…I mean, his protection, not being able even to throw a simple, little, only kunai at him.

"Tenten, listen first…"

"What I have to listen? That you planned to used me and then put me and all the ones here in jail, and then die miserable complaining about our miserable lives?!" Everybody looked at me with those what.the.hell expressions. Naruto entered in the room.

"Is Hinata here?" He said. Hinata grabbed his sleeve and whispered something in his ear. He then looked at me with the same what.the.hell expression.

"Tenten, I know Neji-nii have an explanation for this" Hinata said

"Hinata sama is right" Neji said

"Yeah Tenten, just listen at him, I'll leave. I'll be at the jewelry shop if you need me" Sakura said

"Hn…so do I. I hate damn pair problems" Sasuke said.

"Keiko is coming to the school, I'll go shoppin with her and Shino will carry all the stuff" Ino said dragging the confused Shino out of the room.

"Hinata needs a new plushie. And I need ramen, let's go Hinata"

"I need a plushie?" Hinata said before being dragged out of the room, leaving me alone with those damn excuses. The door opened a little revealing a pair of lavender eyes staring at me.

"What do you want?!"

"To be listened?!"

"This is why all this happened. From the beginning we never…"

"Do you think I did all that for that job and not for you?"

"Isn't that right Hyuga AKA the ice -cube jerk traitor?"

"At first I was sent to prove what you guys do. If I discovered it, I was supposed to end with all you and all your business. Now do you think I'm planning to betray you after all happened, support you, deal with you and…"

"Love, right? That's always the excuse" I said looking at him deeply, just to make him feel like me, stupid.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura was standing next to a bench in front of the shop, waiting for it to open. _"Ten more minutes, but it's better than being witness of a possible __murder__."_

"What are you doing here?" the onyx eyed boy said coming closer.

"I'm waiting for Gaara, he's gonna give me a videogame I asked him for" she said looking at him curious.

"Hn…"

"What if he is a thief or whatever? He is a great friend and my brother's always best friend also"

"I don't care" He said with a cold voice.

"So why are you worried?!"

"That you fell in the trap as Tenten did. That will be annoying for the team" Sakura started laughing

"Hell no, he's dating Matsuri. He's cute but just a good friend"

"Hn"

"So why were you so worried?"

"Hn"

"Were you jealous?"

"NO" he stated coldly "_Jealous? She wishes so. Hn…"_

"You are just crazy. But thank you for worrying. Even though I can care by myself... but thank you anyway"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Excuse?!" Neji said frowning "So you never minded about it"

"I …I loved you...like hell I did, even though I hate you" I can find no words to speak right?! Yes, I hate that too.

"I decided to quick in my other job. And I don't regret for doing that, it wasn't my destiny" Destiny…here he goes again, I guess… he isn't that bad

"Oh really?!, so what's your destiny, making me miserable" I gave him a little smile. The look in his eyes changed in that moment.

"I think so" He smiled back

"Just promise me that you'll help me look for something" I said

"Your new fate?"

"No, my collar. I'm sorry, I was mad and since you gave it to me…" He glared at me. I glared at him back. I…like this.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"It was a great idea coming here Naruto-kun" Hinata said. After I found my collar and everyone noticed that the things were under risk again, Naruto decided to come to an Italian restaurant to have a nice dinner.

"Yeah, you are a smart brother" Sakura smiled.

"I'm a not dumb blond, and I'm proud of it"

"Hey!!! Me neither" Ino said.

"So teme… are sister and you already dating?" Sasuke gave him a wide eyed scary glare and Sakura almost choke with her lasagna.

"Awww, are you guys?" I said in a funny tone

"No, I have always being alone" Sakura stated blushing a little

"I wonder why…" Ino said

"Shut up, all what you got is that emo pale freaking bastard Sai"

"I've got something, and he's not a freaking bastard" How cool, now all of them would make their lives a mess for being in love, or dating someone. Because in my case it does. But I can't complain, after all Naruto helped, he wasn't a problem. Sasuke discovered he's attracted by girls, I mean Sakura. Hinata doesn't stutter anymore. Shino found someone like him. Ino, well, she discovered that her best friends Temari and Shikamaru were dating, but she found ….someone. And I, I just keep being the leader.

"I'll order the desserts. Tell me what you all would like"

"That's my job!" I glared at him

"Our" He glared back.

…………THE END…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yay!!!!!! THE END!!!!! I can't believe I finished it. Sorry I know it's a really damn short ending.

Itachi: Finally!!! No more headaches with you, I'll finally live in peace.

H14: Happy Valentines all!!!, except for Itachi for being a bastard.

Itachi: It's ok, I know people will wish my happy valentines cause they love me.

H14: Anyway, one last favor…. Review!!! I'll never ask you to do it again, at least not in this story XD

Itachi: Yeah, what she said.

H14: Thank you for reading!!! X3


End file.
